


Two halves who didn't know they were

by orphan_account



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Jamie's a sap, POV Jamie, Veryshort, idrk, just a snippet of something I was working on but never found the ending for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jamie and Danni have their long awaited kiss, Jamie feels something she's never felt before
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 5





	Two halves who didn't know they were

With the glide of Dani's lips against her own, Jamie felt something she'd never felt before. It wasn't the lust of a pining gardener, or the love that she was almost certain she already felt for the au pair.  
It was rightness, like she had been traveling for years and finally reached her destination. Like, they were both so much more than they appeared to be, Dani the left lung and Jamie the right, like one could not be without the other.   
\--  
Because she and Danny, they were nothing but right.


End file.
